poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Past with Pikachu/Log Training with Sir Aaron/Ash's and Lucario's Big Fight/Drying off/Max befriends Lucario/Playing with Mew
Here's when Ash tells his past with Pikachu, Log Training with Sir Aaron, Ash's fight with Lucario, drying off, how Max befriends Lucario, and playing with Mew goes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Later that night) Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Pikachu and I are best friends now, but we don't also get along so well. Kidd Summers: Really? Ash Ketchum: I don't think Pikachu liked me at all. Hunter: Why? Ash Ketchum: I don't know. I can't even count how many times it hit me with an electric type attacks? Kidd Summers: So when does things changed for you? May: Yeah, Ash. Max: How did you two get to be best friends if Pikachu didn't have anything to do with ya? Takato Matsuki: So, can you tell us how you and Pikachu first met? Ash Ketchum: I guess it all started when a flock of Spearow attacked. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): There were so many of them I thought I was finished. But then Pikachu rushed to my rescue, I'll never forget that moment. (Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder and then fires Thunderbolt scaring them away) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): I knew then I can count on, Pikachu. And it felt the same way about me. (Flashback ends) Emerl: Awesome. Max: Wow! May: That's a great story, Ash. Ash Ketchum: We've had a lot of close call since but we always pull through, 'cause we believe in each other. Emerl: Then the way before Tino and his friends met you, then later way before you met me and my friends too. Ash Ketchum: Yep, that's right. Emerl had a strong relationship with me ever since we saved each other's lives from danger. Spyro: And with my buddy, Sparx, we always go on their journey. (Lucario sighs as the flashback starts with Sir Aaron has a blindfold on his eyes dodging the incoming logs connected to the ropes as he stops) Spyro (LOS): That was great! Cynder: See? It was excellent. Sir Aaron: (Takes off his blindfold) It's your turn, Lucario. You can do it, I know. Spyro (LOS): Go, Lucario. (Lucario is now blindfolded as he dodges every logs many times) Sir Aaron: Good. That's enough. (Lucario jumps away and takes his blindfold as both Lucario, Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx smile at each other as the flashback ends) Lucario: You humans are all alike. Everyone: Huh? Guilmon: Where are you going? Lucario: You can't be trusted. (He tries to walk away) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey wait a second! (Runs to stop Lucario's tracks) Are you saying you don’t trust me?! '''Lucario: You'd leave Pikachu without hesitating if you had to! Ash Ketchum: '''There is no way I ever run out on Pikachu! '''Numbuh 2: Calm down, Ash. Lucario: Humph! Your words mean nothing. Ash Ketchum: '''How do we know Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx betrayed the queen and the dragon elders like you say?! Why don’t you tell us the real story, Lucario? You deserted Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, The Dragon Elders and the queen didn’t you?! '''Lucario: '''What did you say?! '''Yoshi: Easy, guys. May: 'This isn't helping, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''I didn’t start it. '''Lucario: '''What makes you think that Pikachu didn't run off to desert you cause it didn’t want you for a master? (continues to walk away) '''Ash Ketchum: '(growls) Take that back! (He run towards Lucario and tackles him and they roll down the river) '''May: Stop Ash! Brock: Knock it off! Spyro: Knock it off you two! Nigel Uno: Fighting each other is getting you guys nowhere! Renamon: Stop this foolishness right now! Double-D: Please gentlemen! Stop this nonsense! (Ash and Lucario are fighting in the river) Hunter: You guys, stop it! Abigail Lincoln: You have to work together, stop fighting! Henry Wong: That's enough, you two! Terriermon: Momentai, now! SpongeBob: That's enough! Both of you! (Then Ash gets thrown off, and then May goes to him and stops the fight) May: That's enough, Ash! Spyro: Yeah! You two were acting like children! Numbuh 3: No more fightin! (Then, Lucario jumps up to the ledge of the river and walks away as the others look at him go, and Ash sneezes) Wallabee Beatles: '''Bless you! '''Emerl: Come on, let's get Ash dried up. Jessie: I'm sensing some rebellion's amongs the twerps. Knightbrace: Me too. James: I'm sensing rebellion's in my stomach. I need food. Jessie: Quiet! (The villains close the trunk of the door being quite) Jessie: '''Keep it down now! (Outside we see May and the others were drying Ash up) '''Koji Minamoto: What were you thinking, Ash? May: '''That was so uncalled for. '''Ash Ketchum: So what? It shouldn't said Pikachu ran away from me. Gmerl: Now Ash it’s not polite to fight. Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1: You got to control your temper. Espio: '''You have to stay cool. Numbuh 2! '''Numbuh 2: Even though, Lucario was the one who started the argument. Nigel and Espio: Numbuh 2! Numbuh 2: Sorry. Espio: Anyway, don't let that get to you, Ash. Anger is your true weakness. Ash Ketchum: Yes, I know. May: Well, you said some pretty terrible things to Lucario too. Rika Nonaka: You should be ashamed to youself. Ash Ketchum: (looks down) Yeah. (With Lucario laying on a tree, Max, Flora and Double D come) Flora: '''Hey. You feeling alright? '''Max: I brought you a present to cheer you up. (Max hands him a chocolate bar) Max: Here, you ever tasted chocolate? Lucario: Never. Max: You're gonna love it. Not only does it make you feel better, but it tastes yummy, too. (Max eats the bar of chocolate as Lucario eats the piece of it and enjoys it) Max: See? Isn't it great!? Double-D: '''You see Lucario, I suffer the same thing with Ash, Ed and Eddy. Like when I had arguments with Ash about not being careful and Ed and Eddy doing something bad, but when Eddy reveals that he pretends to be a jerk was to be like his mean older brother. '''Flora: '''Yeah, your forgivin. (With Mew, Pikachu, and Meowth listening to the Lapras Music box) '''Meowth: '''Now this is living. (As the music stops, Pikachu talks to Mew) '''Meowth: '''Suppose you rather go back to your twerpy pal than hang around here, wouldn't ya? (Pikachu nods, Mew brings and plays party blower Shuckle inside) '''Meowth: Look you got, Mew, to play with. (Mew plays a Hitmontop yo-yo) Meowth: You two have a good time. (Pikachu was now sad as he looks away thinking about Ash) Pikachu: Pika, pi. (Ash wakes up inside Kidd's jeep as he opens the door, Lucario was also asleep opens his eyes and watches Ash. Emerl, Spyro, Bloom, Takato, Henry and Takuya are now awake as they walk out of the tent and see Ash looking at the tree) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu... Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts